El Propósito del Dragón
by Kira Kirin Passel
Summary: #SAOFickersSecretSanta Tema: Lluvia de faroles Dedicado a: @happinessdreamy (antes @drexmcrxzy). AU:"En un reino protegido por la Diosa Stacia hay una noche mágica en la que todos los devotos se reúnen con sus familias y lanzan al cielo sus "khomes" o luciérnagas de luz rogando a la Diosa que conceda sus deseos. Un caballero, desesperado ante la inminente pérdida de su amada..


**EL PROPÓSITO DEL DRAGÓN**

Según se adentraba en la caverna, el olor nauseabundo de las pilas de cuerpos putrefactos que se amontonaban a los lados era cada vez más intenso y sofocante, hasta el punto que sentía que quemaba sus fosas nasales. A pesar de ello, siguió decidido su camino hacia el fondo del nido.

Lo cierto es que no era la primera vez que tenía que enfrentarse a una imagen tan cruenta, las largas batallas contra a los reinos enemigos habían grabado en su memoria imágenes de muerte que difícilmente podría sacar de sus pesadillas, pero tenía que reconocer que aquello superaba sus expectativas. Esos cuerpos no eran valientes soldados que dieron su vida por sus ideales, no; aquello era mucho peor, era comida. Hombres desgarrados y masticados que habían sido devorados sin piedad por el monstruo al otro lado de aquella pasarela de piedra.

Después de un tiempo más avanzando a través de aquel laberinto de roca, cuando la oscuridad se hizo más intensa y una sensación de calor le envolvió, supo que había llegado a su destino: la guarida del dragón.

Al tenerlo al fin frente a sus ojos, no pudo más que sentir cierta admiración y temor. Era una criatura enorme, más grande que la imagen que se adivinaba de los cuentos que relataban sus leyendas. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de escamas que reflejaban la luz de su antorcha, asemejándose a la superficie del océano en la noche cuando la luna se refleja en sus aguas. Su piel parecía mucho más dura de lo que esperaba, incluso, si no fuera por ese brillo tan particular, podría confundirse con la roca de las paredes. La respiración del animal hinchaba su abdomen, advirtiendo cuán poderoso podría ser su hálito de fuego.

Sin embargo, el joven guerrero Kazuto, a pesar de la impresionante visión que hubiera amedrentado al más valeroso caballero de la guardia real, se armo de valor y continuó su avance.

Dormía acurrucado sobre sí mismo, lo que le daba la oportunidad perfecta para cumplir con su objetivo sin resultar herido, solo tenía que acertar en su yugular y un único golpe le bastaría para acabar con la bestia.

Así que, con un objetivo claro, se acercó con sigilo y, colocándose bajo su cuello, apuntó con su espada al punto exacto en el que la clavaría. Sería rápido, sencillo, un asesinato a sangre fría.

Se mantuvo unos segundos en esa posición, paralizado, le temblaba el pulso y su respiración se aceleraba, una gota de sudor frío recurrió su espalda haciéndole retroceder en su determinación y bajar el arma. Estaba dudando. Dudaba porque nunca se había considerado un asesino, todas las muertes en su haber fueron fruto de batallas donde desde ambos bandos se asumían desde el inicio las consecuencias y, aun así, su espada siempre procuró dejar una herida que inutilizara a su enemigo antes que una que le eliminara del juego para siempre. Por lo tanto, era de esperar que incluso la muerte de aquel animal le supusiera un conflicto con su propia moral. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso aquella bestia, última en su especie, debía pagar por su propia cobardía? Pero necesitaba aquel fuego mágico, lo necesitaba para salvarla y, si había un motivo por el que era capaz de corromper incluso sus ideales más profundos, era ella.

Respiró hondo recapacitando sobre su propia indecisión y, justo antes de tomar el impuso necesario para volver a blandir su espada, susurro: " _Perdóname noble criatura, juro que por el motivo que me impulsa gustoso entregaría mi propia vida si con ello pudiera evitar esta muerte injusta"._ Acumuló toda la rabia que lo perturbaba y envistió con fuerza a su objetivo.

El ruido del metal golpeando la roca a sus pies era lo último que esperaba oír. ¿Se había roto? ¿Cómo podía ser eso? Su espada era la envidia del ejército de su majestad, capaz de partir en dos cualquier arma y, sin embargo, quebró con facilidad al enfrentar la piel del dragón sin siquiera lograr hacer un rasguño en su cuello. " _¿Y ahora qué?"_ Pero antes de que pudiera dar una respuesta en su mente a aquella pregunta un golpe en su abdomen le empotró contra la pared. El dragón había despertado.

— Qué ilusos sois los humanos, ¿creéis que vuestras endebles armas pueden atravesar la piel de quien tiene más años que la propia humanidad? — La imponente figura del dragón se alzó cuan alta era la caverna, dejando ver la magnificencia de su porte. Era una criatura temible pero hermosa, sus brillantes ojos violetas destacaban en la oscuridad.

Kazuto, a pesar de estar aun algo aturdido por el golpe, corrió hacia la salida al oír la gutural voz del monstruo retumbar por todas las cavidades de su guarida.

— ¿Dónde crees que vas? — gritó al tiempo que la enorme cola del animal cayó como plomo frente al muchacho evitando que pudiera escapar de sus dominios.

Kazuto no pudo más que quedar frente al dragón observándole acurrucado sobre su propio cuerpo.

— Deberías ser un poco más agradecido, otros antes intentaron darme muerte y acabaron decorando las paredes de mi estómago—. Tras estas últimas palabras se alzó aún más, inflando su pecho, haciendo alarde ante su rehén de lo imponente de su figura, no en vano se encontraba ante el último dragón, la última criatura mágica que habitaba la tierra, la cual acababa de perdonarle la vida, al menos, de momento.

— Gracias — acertó a susurrar el muchacho sorprendiendo visiblemente a la bestia.

—¿Qué dijiste? — el dragón no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír, desinflando su abdomen y acercándose hasta que su rostro quedó frente al del muchacho. Aquel niño era más osado de lo que creyó en un primer momento o, quizás, mucho más inconsciente.

Si bien era cierto que Kazuto había destacado en las filas del ejército real por su habilidad con la espada, no fue eso lo que le salvó la vida, sino su astucia. Astucia de la que, una vez más, había descubierto debería hacer uso si quería salvar la vida. El animal frente a él era inteligente y había vivido muchos años más que él, no debía subestimarlo, más bien al contrario, debía ganarse su respeto.

—Dije que gracias — repitió más alto al tiempo que alzaba su mirada con firmeza buscando la de la bestia.

— ¡JA, JA, JA! — La ronca risa del dragón retumbó nuevamente por toda la estancia, mientras relajaba su postura y volvía a tomar distancia. — Ciertamente eres un joven fuera de lo común, muchachito, otros en tu lugar hubieran muerto de puro miedo, llorado como niños o, incluso, se hubieran orinado encima. Sin embargo, tú me sorprendes con un "gracias" que, además, parece totalmente sincero.

—Y, ¿por qué no lo iba a ser? —nuevamente Kazuto buscó enredar al dragón con su dialéctica—. Todo lo que dices es cierto, vine aquí dispuesto a acabar tu vida y fallé en mi cometido. Aún así y, a pesar de poder haberme aplastado sin esfuerzo con tus garras, no me has matado. Por lo que, si algo merecen tus actos, al menos, es mi agradecimiento.

— ¿Y quién te dice que no te calcinaré ahora mismo mientras hablas, ridículo humano?

— Esa opción nunca la he descartado, pero estoy seguro que, de ocurrir, no será ahora mismo. Algo sobre mi persona ha despertado tu interés puesto que, de no ser así, ya hubiera ocurrido ¿no? —El joven notó cierto brillo en los ojos del dragón, había dado en el clavo. — Aunque, no puedo negarte algo, me genera mucha curiosidad saber qué has visto en este "ridículo" mortal para concederme tu indulto temporalmente—precisó.

— Chico listo... — la bestia relajó su postura apoyando su cabeza sobre sus patas delanteras de modo que su vista quedó a la altura del muchacho. Le observo por un corto espacio de tiempo que, sin embargo, se sintió eterno para su prisionero. Le estaba analizando, decidía si continuar con su charla o acabar con él en ese preciso momento. Cuando le oyó hablar nuevamente, Kazuto respiró, por suerte había elegido la primera opción—. Veras, en realidad, era muy consciente de tu presencia en mi cueva, prácticamente desde que pusiste un pie en la entrada. ¡Dios mío chico apestáis! Tu hedor a humano me erizó las escamas. — Kazuto frunció ligeramente el ceño ante ese comentario, todavía recordaba con intensidad el olor a podredumbre que casi le hizo vomitar en varias ocasiones. — Te dejé acercarte, podía oír tu corazón acelerarse y tu respiración seguir su compás, estabas aterrado y eso me divertía. No lo voy a negar, como a tanto otros antes que tú, esperaba sorprenderte aplastándole con mis garras cuando intentaras atacarme—la bestia clavó sus ojos violetas en los negros de su interlocutor—; sin embargo, dudaste. Dudaste y, rompiendo mis esquemas, te disculpaste por tus actos, aludiendo a un motivo superior que los justificaba por encima de tu propia vida.

— Me oíste... — advirtió Kazuto mientras con una ligera y ladeada sonrisa, se sorprendía de su propia suerte.

— Sí, te oí y, créeme, a una criatura como yo que ha vivido ya por mil vidas es difícil sorprenderla —ladeó su cabeza en un ademán de importancia—. Pero no te confíes, soy voluble y me aburro con facilidad. Así que, si consigues entretenerme lo suficiente, quizás te perdone la vida.

Kazuto vio en esas palabras su oportunidad para salir airoso de entuerto en el que se había metido, desde que había sido consciente de que podía morir y no volver a verla, toda aquella odisea comenzó a parecerle un error, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Por suerte, si su ingenio le acompañaba, quizás tendría una posibilidad de regresar. — Te tomo la palabra entonces, la agradezco y no la cuestiono, pues hasta ahora no me diste motivos para ello. Dicho lo cual, ¿qué puedo hacer entonces para satisfacer tu curiosidad?

—Uhmm...—el dragón agitaba la punta de su cola, como si se tratara de un cachorro impaciente, mientras meditaba su respuesta — ¿qué tal si me empiezas contándome qué es eso tan importante para ti? Dijiste que darías tu propia vida por ello y, ciertamente, es el riesgo que corres. Quiero saber si tus motivos son realmente nobles.

— Amor verdadero — afirmó Kazuto sin titubear. Sin embargo, la reacción que obtuvo del dragón no fue la esperada, la bestia entornó los ojos como si su respuesta no fuera lo suficientemente reveladora y dejó escapar un resoplido de frustración.

— Los humanos y su facilidad para hablar del amor y enarbolarlo como el único y verdadero cada vez que se presenta una oportunidad. ¿Acaso su especie no se caracteriza por su volatilidad en cuestiones del corazón? No he visto más engaño y traición que la traída por la era del hombre, así que, cuéntame ¿qué tiene de especial el amor del que me hablas para que puedas categorizarlo como "verdadero" con tanta determinación?

Kazuto meditó su respuesta un momento, aquella reacción no la esperaba y no podía permitirse una equivocación.

— Nunca me había parado a pensar en la facilidad con la que los humanos hemos corrompido algo tan puro como el amor. Visto desde tu posición, que has vivido todas las eras de esta tierra, no tengo claro que respuesta dar para satisfacer tus expectativas. Quizás no la haya, no lo sé. — La bestia le observaba intrigada. — Solo puedo asegurarte sin miedo a equivocarme que para mí no existe otro amor y dudo que pueda existirlo alguna vez. Su voz me salvo del exilio ligado a mi bastardo nacimiento, su calor me hizo sentir hombre completo y su recuerdo me dio el coraje necesario para no rendirme ante la espada de mis enemigos en batalla. Si había un motivo por el que seguir en pie y regresar, era ella, siempre es ella.

— Entiendo..., al menos pareces sincero, por lo que no te mataré de momento. —El dragón se giró, concentrando nuevamente su atención en el muchacho—. Visto lo visto y, si doy por cierta tu respuesta, solo hay un motivo para que estés aquí, vienes por el fuego que hay en mi corazón ¿cierto?

Kazuto se limitó a asentir con un gesto. El fuego de aquel corazón era la única fuente de magia que quedaba en el reino y la única llave que liberaría a su amada de su destino. La leyenda contaba que los dragones albergaban un fuego mágico en su corazón capaz de conceder un deseo a quien lo portara; sin embargo, pocos eran los dragones que quedaban en el reino y pocos los testigos que acreditaran aquella leyenda. Así que Kazuto, en su hazaña, había dado un auténtico y desesperado salto de fe y, por alguna razón, el joven presintió que el dragón era muy consciente de ello.

— Y, ¿qué puede hacer mi fuego por ti y, presumo, por tu amada?

— Necesito el fuego para que mi petición alcance a la Diosa Stacia, mañana en la noche, 25 de diciembre, es la Velada de las Luciérnagas y quiero que sea el deseo que porte mi farolillo el que finalmente sea concedido por la diosa.

La Velada de las Luciérnagas era una fiesta que celebraba el advenimiento del solsticio de invierno y veneraba la piedad de la Diosa Stacia, señora de la creación y la vida. Esa noche todos los devotos elevaban sus plegarias al cielo atadas a un farol o "luciérnaga", sin embargo, solo una de las plegarias era escuchada y atendida por la Diosa.

— Así que, un deseo en Navidad, esa fecha siempre ha tenido magia por sí misma —Kazuto se extrañó ante la reflexión del dragón que, consciente de ello, continuó su relato. — Muchas de vuestras tribus y, otras con anterioridad, han coincidido en fijar el 25 de diciembre como un día de celebración religiosa o mística, ya fuere por ser la fecha del nacimiento de un Dios o un profeta o su vínculo con la naturaleza y el cambio estacional. Nadie puede negar que tengáis un instinto natural para vincularos a lo mágico. Sin lugar a dudas, no hay día mejor para que tu deseo se cumpla, si es que eres merecedor de ello.

— Entonces... ¿me ayudarás? —se aventuró a preguntar Kazuto.

— ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! No te andas por las ramas ¿eh, muchacho? —La fuerza de su risa despeinó al joven guerrero, llegando a hacer que se tambaleara. — Esa petición que me haces tiene un alto coste y todavía tengo mis dudas sobre ti.

—Dame al menos la oportunidad de ganarme ese favor.— Si algo era Kazuto, era persistente, no cejaría en su empeño tan fácilmente.

— Uhmm — el dragón reflexionó por unos instantes sobre su petición —. No puedo negar que desde que me convertí en el último de mi especie mi existencia me ha resultado algo tediosa y aburrida. Prácticamente esta conversación es de las más amenas que he tenido en los últimos... ¿100 años? Sólo por eso te concederé la oportunidad que me pides. Veamos...— la bestia apoyó su mentón -si podía denominarse así- sobre su garra en un gesto reflexivo propiamente humano— quiero que me cuentes una historia, pero no una cualquiera, quiero una historia que me demuestre que entiendes bien qué es el amor verdadero, al fin y al cabo, ese es el motivo que te trajo a mi hogar y por el que estás arriesgando tu vida.

Por un momento Kazuto pensó que no podía ser tan fácil. Conocía mil cuentos, historias y leyendas que hablaban sobre el amor verdadero, cualquiera de ellas valdría para superar la prueba. Pero era obvio que no podía ser tan sencillo, aquel dragón sabía más por viejo que por ser mágico, así que, seguramente, conocedor de todas esas leyendas y muchas más, esperaría que él optara por una de ellas para ganar en su contienda. Así las cosas, Kazuto solo podía hacer una cosa, arriesgar.

— De acuerdo, acepto el trato — y dicho lo anterior, se acomodó en la roca en la que se encontraba dispuesto a contar la única historia de amor verdadero que sabía el dragón no iba a conocer. Su única carta pero, al menos, era aquella en la que creía de verdad.

" _Esta no es la historia de un príncipe o un princesa, tampoco trata de nobles guerreros o líderes destinados a ser recordados como leyenda. Esta historia carece de todos esos elementos para ser un gran relato pero, sin lugar a dudas, trata del amor verdadero, de como un niño se cruzó con unos ojos del color de los atardeceres en otoño y, por primera vez, sintió el calor de un hogar._

 _Mi protagonista es alguien sin pasado, un niño que nunca conoció a sus padres, ni sus raíces u origen. Su único lazo con algo similar era el lejano recuerdo del calor de unos brazos que le acunaron de niño y que el tiempo, la enfermedad y, quién sabe si el olvido, se encargaron de relegarlos a un recóndito lugar de su memoria solo accesible en sueños._

 _Aquel niño, resignado a estar solo, aprendió a ser invisible, a vagar por la ciudad como un perro sin dueño y a sacar de la vida lo que necesitaba para seguir adelante creyendo, a su manera, que era feliz así, pues no había conocido más realidad que esa._

 _Pero en el fondo algo dentro de él le impulsaba a tener otras aspiraciones, así que, cuando la miseria y la guerra comenzaron a azotar la única ciudad que conocía cebándose con los más indefensos, tomó la decisión de huir de allí, buscar otros mundos detrás de esas murallas. Pronto aquel sueño de aventuras comenzó a resquebrajarse cuando el frío y el hambre le rodearon con sus cruentas garras hasta que, helado, famélico y vacío, sin esperanza a la que aferrarse, decidió pasar sus últimos momentos observando la inmensidad del cielo sobre él. Fue en ese momento en el que se debatía entre la luz y la oscuridad cuando aquella cálida mirada le sonrió y le hizo sentir dichoso al ver que, al menos, para el ángel que vino a llevarle consigo, no era invisible._

 _Sin consciencia del tiempo, despertó en una mullida cama, limpio y acompañado del olor de una sopa caliente, no daba crédito, ¿acaso aquel era el cielo de los pobres y solitarios como él? ¿Las brasas de un hogar y comida caliente? Mientras disfrutaba de aquella sensación de paz, una suave voz a su lado, le despertó de su ensoñación, descubriéndole que su ángel era real y que, aquellos ojos que le dieron una razón para morir en paz, tenían boca, cuerpo y dueña. La muchacha más hermosa que jamás hubiera podido imaginar, acercaba a su boca una cuchara cargada de sopa mientras le hablaba._

 _Así, aquel niño que hasta entonces no era nadie, encontró un hogar junto a su ángel de ojos como el sol y su padre. Resultó que la joven que le recogió era hija de un pastor, ambos vivían en las montañas, algo alejados de la ciudad, en una pequeña pero acogedora casa de madera, no muy lejos del punto en el que decidió rendirse exhausto, como si el destino le hubiera quedado llevar hasta allí._

 _El niño pasó unos cuantos días más en la cama, recuperándose gracias a los cuidados de la joven pastora, incapaz de hablar, temeroso de que, de hacerlo, aquel sueño se desvaneciera ante sus ojos retornándole a la ponzoña y podredumbre de la que huyó. Cuando por fin pudo levantarse por sí mismo, un agradable olor a comida caliente, le llevó hasta la cocina de la casa donde la muchacha, hacendosa, se movía de un lado a otro._

 _'_ ¡Por fin te levantaste!, me alegra que te encuentres mejor _', continuó hablándole sin esperar su respuesta, se había acostumbrado a que tan sólo la observara con sus enormes ojos negros. '_ He preparado algo especial para ti, espero que te guste' _, con una delicada sonrisa dejó un plato con un emparedado frente al muchacho._

 _Con cierta timidez, mientras la joven no le quitaba la vista de encima, acercó el plato y le dio el primer bocado. Su cara cambió de color a un rojo intenso, desesperado se sirvió un vaso de agua y lo bebió de un trago._

'¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¿Me pasé con el picante? _' La joven se veía preocupada y tremendamente agobiada al ver su reacción. Presurosa, intentó retirarle el plato, pero con un rápido gesto él lo impidió._

 _'_ No me o quites, por favor. Está delicioso, creo que no he probado nada más rico en mi vida, solo que me sorprendió el picante. _' Cuando terminó de hablar los enormes orbes de ella le observaban con un brillo que, a pesar de estar humedecido, expresaba la alegría más sincera que jamás hubiera visto. Aunque era fácil, rara vez nadie se había dignado a mirarle a los ojos de verdad como ella lo hacía. Los que viven en las calles pierden ese privilegio._

 _'_ ¡Por la Diosa Stacia, puedes hablar! Y tu voz es preciosa. _' En ese momento estalló en una enorme carcajada y se abalanzó sobre él abrazándolo con fuerza._

 _Aquella risa sonó en su cabeza como un canto divino mientras aferraba su pequeño cuerpo contra el de él sintiendo su olor y calor, aunque no fue consciente de ello, acababa de enamorarse y entregarle su alma sin remedio._

 _Agradecido por la bondad de la familia, comenzó a trabajar en la granja en la que vivían como un sirviente, con lo que, poco a poco, se ganó la confianza del padre que aceptó que se quedara a vivir con ellos, previas súplicas de su hija._

 _Así, el niño y la niña crecieron juntos haciéndose inseparables. Aunque él seguía siendo parco en palabras, ella hablaba por los dos. Juntos hacían sus tareas en la granja para, después, recorrer los bosques y prados dispuestos a vivir sus particulares aventuras de niños juntos. Ella siempre era más osada, subía a las copas más altas, se adentraba por caminos desconocidos, mientras él se limitaba a seguirla y cuidar de ella a una prudente distancia. Aquella joven le resultaba cada día más fascinante, tímida y dulce en ocasiones, aunque un huracán de carácter cuando se enfadaba pero, sobre todo, apasionada, sincera y con un corazón enorme._

 _Nunca dejaba de sorprenderle. De hecho, una de las cosas que más gracia le hacía eran sus irracionales temores, como el miedo a la oscuridad. Pero nunca la juzgó por ello, al contrario, todas las noches recogía luciérnagas para ella y las depositaba en tarros de cristal sobre el alfeizar de su ventana para alejar sus fantasmas. Dando lugar así un hábito que se convirtió en costumbre entre ellos pues, todas las mañanas, ella depositaba un casto beso en su mejilla y le daba las gracias '_ hoy no tuve miedo, porque sabía que estabas cuidando de mí' _._

 _El tiempo pasó y ambos crecieron. La niña se convirtió en mujer, más hermosa que ninguna, de labios color cereza y larga cabellera castaña con reflejos cobrizos como sus ojos. El muchacho también creció, convirtiéndose en un hombre fuerte, de cabello oscuro y penetrante mirada, aunque su timidez ante ella no había cambiado. Sus juegos, hasta entonces inocentes, comenzaron a turbarle, pues cada roce de su piel le hacía temblar. Hasta entonces se había sentido afortunado con tan solo estar a su lado, pero hacía tiempo que pensamientos más derrotistas le atormentaban, alguien como él nunca podría tener lo suficiente para merecerla a ella. Cada día aquellos miedos se hacían más fuertes y, en cierto modo, le alejaban._

 _Pronto, la guerra y la miseria de la que huyó de niño, alcanzó el pueblo cercano e incluso la granja, trayendo consigo enfermedades sin cura que terminaron por llevarse la vida del padre de su ángel._

 _La observó llorar sin descanso día tras día sin salir de su habitación. No había luciérnagas que apaciguaran sus penas o hicieran huir sus miedos. Se sintió torpe, inútil y furioso, así que tras varios días de duelo corrió al pueblo y se alistó en las filas del ejército de su majestad. Quizás el no fuera nadie, quizás su vida debió acabar aquel día años atrás, pero por primera vez sentía que tenía una razón para hacer algo importante. Acabaría con la guerra, con la miseria y la podredumbre, devolvería a su amada el mundo que conocía para que nunca más tuviera que volver a sufrir, aunque en el camino perdiera su propia vida, no le importaba lo más mínimo si con ello volvía a hacerla sonreír._

 _Cuando regreso en la noche, ella no estaba en su cama. Desesperado la buscó como loco por cada rincón de la casa sin suerte. ¿Dónde podría haber ido? Entonces lo recordó, cercano a la casa, un pequeño lago rodeado de árboles se había convertido en su particular refugio cuando eran niños y ella adoraba ese lugar. Agradeció su acertado instinto cuando la localizó bajo las ramas de un gran sauce, hipnotizada por el reflejo de la luna en el agua._

 _'_ Cuando oí la puerta y tus pasos alejarse sentí miedo — _le dijo_ —, creí que mi actitud egoísta te había alejado de mí.'

'Nada en ti es egoísta — _habló él_ —, si me marché no fue porque quisiera huir, me marché para unirme al ejercito. Quiero protegerte Asuna, quiero acabar con esta guerra que tanto te hizo sufrir. Siempre he sido un cobarde temeroso de la vida que me tocó vivir, hasta que te conocí a ti. Creo que debo ser un hombre, ser el hombre que mereces y pelear por poner fin a la locura de esta guerra.'

 _Con la mirada baja y mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas le respondió_.

'Entonces no estaba del todo equivocada, me abandonas —é _l asintió con un gesto. A pesar de haberse sentido embebido por una sensación de orgullo tras su valerosa acción, ahora era incapaz de mirarla o también lloraría, sabía que su decisión implicaba alejarse de ella, cuando nada en la vida quería menos—._ ¿Cuándo?

'Mañana debo presentarme en el pueblo.'

'¿Y qué ocurrirá si no lo haces? _' Se había girado, volvía a observar la luna._

'Vendrán a buscarme y me apresarán por desertor.'

'Baka' _susurró, tras lo cual, un breve silencio ocupó el espacio entre ellos._ 'Entonces pasa esta noche conmigo, sé mi luciérnaga por última vez, pues ya no podré temer más a la oscuridad.'

'Como desees.' _Y sin decir nada más el joven se sentó a su lado a observar la luna._

 _No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que ella se quedó dormida sobre su hombro. Como el caballero que nunca se había sentido, la cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta la cabaña. Abrazada a su cuello, notaba su respiración y los latidos de su corazón bombear al compás del suyo. Su olor no había cambiado desde que eran niños, olía a frutas rojas, a pan recién hecho y a hierba mojada; olía a hogar._

 _La recostó en su cama pero, antes de que terminara de acomodarla en su lecho, ella abrió ligeramente los ojos y le suplicó que se quedara a su lado, al menos, hasta que volviera a dormirse. El cansancio fruto de todos los eventos con los que tuvo que lidiar ese día pronto vino en su encuentro quedando también dormido. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos seguía siendo de noche, la joven se había acurrucado sobre su pecho, así que, decidió quedarse así y no despertarla. Una parte de él deseaba grabar ese recuerdo a fuego en su memoria como algo a lo que aferrarse en los días que estaban por venir._

 _'_ No quiero que te vayas. _' Se sorprendió al oír su voz, sin saber muy bien si ella era consciente o no de que él estaba despierto, así que, se mantuvo callado. '_ No necesito que pelees por mí y luches en esa estúpida guerra. Solo te necesito a mi lado para ser feliz, te quiero _.'_

 _Cobarde, amedrentado por un pasado que le hizo sentirse invisible, calló lo que su pecho quería anunciar a gritos. Esperó a que ella se durmiera y recogió sus cosas para enlistarse, no sin antes mirar atrás y hacer una promesa. Regresaría y lo haría convertido en un hombre apto para protegerla, un hombre que nunca más se separaría de ella pero, hasta entonces, hasta que no sintiera que era ese hombre, solo podía disculparse por irse así."_

— Y... ¿ya está? — preguntó el dragón que, hasta ese momento se había mantenido atento a su relato.

— Me pediste una historia de amor verdadero, no una con final feliz.

— Cierto —la bestia se irguió parsimoniosa, mientras meditaba— pero, si no me equivoco, esa historia está sin terminar ¿no? — Kazuto guardó silencio—. La guerra ha terminado y tú has regresado ¿cumpliste tu promesa?

El joven sonrió levemente al verse descubierto, algo que, en el fondo, esperaba pues el dragón le había demostrado ser bastante inteligente y perceptivo.

— Cumplí mi promesa.

—Entonces lo que deduzco es que lo que encontraste a tu regreso no fue lo que esperabas, ¿acaso ella encontró a otro y se casó, olvidándote?

— No, no fue eso, fue peor — Kazuto apartó la mirada para que el animal no pudiera percibir el dolor que sentía en ese momento—. Cuando regresé la granja estaba abandonada y medio derruida. Temí lo peor. Durante días la busqué sin descanso por los pueblos cercanos, me negaba a creer que la había perdido para siempre. Cuando mi esperanza estaba a punto de rendirse ante mi propia desesperación fui hasta la capital siguiendo la última pista que me dieron en uno de los pueblos, al parecer muchas mujeres y niños habían sido evacuados a la capital para evitar que las hordas del ejército contrario pudieran...

— Pudieran desatar toda su crueldad contra quienes menos podrían protegerse de sus armas —precisó el dragón al ver que el joven ni siquiera podía imaginar aquello sin dolor.

— Nuevamente la odisea por su búsqueda fue intensa, aquellas calles parecían infinitas. Mi cansancio comenzaba a hacer mella en mi ánimo con fiereza, hasta que, una tarde, una comitiva irrumpió en la plaza alborotando a la población. Pronto sería el 25 de diciembre, la Velada de las Luciérnagas, y ese año sería un evento muy especial, puesto que al día siguiente tendría lugar la elección de la sacerdotisa primera del templo de la Diosa Stacia, protectora del reino. Aquella comitiva, perfectamente escoltada por la guardia real, daba la bienvenida a la ciudad a las candidatas a sacerdotisa, doncellas del reino, límpidas y virtuosas, que durante los últimos años se habían preparado para dicho puesto, recluidas en el templo. Cuando vi aquel cabello cobrizo ondear al viento, corrí hacia ella, no podía creer a mis ojos, era ella, mi Asuna, una de las candidatas a sacerdotisa. No llegué muy lejos, un fuerte golpe frenó en seco mi osadía. Desperté en la puerta de una tasca, me habían robado todo salvo mi espada, con suerte un vecino del lugar me invitó a un trago y a comida caliente. Gracias a él supe de la leyenda del fuego del dragón capaz de convertir tus deseos en realidad.

— Entonces tenía razón, esa historia estaba sin terminar — la bestia le miró fijamente antes de continuar —. ¿Te contó también ese vecino que usar el fuego de un dragón para cumplir un deseo tiene un alto precio?

—No, no lo hizo; pero, por ella, sería capaz de cualquier cosa.

— Muchacho —la voz del dragón se llenó de una vehemencia y solemnidad que hasta ese momento había pasado inadvertida por el joven— como te he dicho, soy el último de mi especie. Desde que el mundo es mundo los dragones hemos cuidado de las distintas especies y razas que han habitado estas tierras, por eso nuestra longevidad es mítica. Pero, desde que mi último compañero partió al otro lado, los días se me han hecho mucho más largos y las compañías, con las que te has cruzado al llegar aquí —Kazuto recordó los cuerpos despedazados de la entrada—, nunca fueron agradables. Desde el inicio de la era del hombre los dragones hemos sido tratados como monstruos, cuando siempre fuimos seres mágicos y protectores. Los hombres de la entrada no fueron excepciones, vinieron aquí mancillando el honor de todos mis hermanos y antepasados que tanto han cuidado de vuestra especie. Así que, hacía tiempo que había perdido la esperanza de encontrar a un hombre digno de recibir el don del dragón, aunque en ti creo haber encontrado un justo candidato. Pero espera —intervino al ver la sonrisa que se dibujó en los labios del joven ante sus últimas palabras—, para asegurarme necesito que respondas una última pregunta. ¿Qué deseo esperar cumplir con mi magia?

— No puedo decírtelo.

— ¿Cómo? Reconozco que no es lo que esperaba oír. ¿Eres consciente de que la diferencia entre que me lo cuentes o no es determinante para que salgas de aquí victorioso y con vida?

— Lo sé, pero no puedo decírtelo porque ni siquiera yo lo sé —el dragón le miró expectante, había recuperado su interés—. Verás, es cierto que cumplí mi promesa, durante estos años que pasé en la guerra crecí y me hice hombre, pero no regresé como el hombre en que esperaba convertirme. Estos años me ayudaron a entender cuán ignorante e inexperto era ante la vida, como me había refugiado en un pasado aciago y no había mirado al frente, no había abierto los ojos y dado gracias por el regalo que había llegado a mi vida cuando Asuna me encontró. Aquel día fui un cobarde, cierto que ella no lo fue menos, pues de seguro no era consciente que estaba despierto esa noche cuando me pidió que me quedara, pero yo, yo callé más de lo que debía, me escapé, huí de mi propia felicidad tras oír esas dos palabras. Estaba convencido de que alguien como yo, no merecía tanto. Ahora sé que fui un estúpido y un egoísta, yo no era nadie para decidir por los dos. Huí del amor de mi vida y, encima, esperaba que me recibiera con los brazos abiertos, me equivoqué y con ello sentencié el destino de ella. Necesito ese fuego para enmendar mis errores, para que ella pueda decidir verdaderamente la vida que quiere, necesito al menos darle eso, la capacidad de elegir.

El dragón le observó unos instantes, escudriñando la sinceridad de sus palabras.

— Uhmm, creo que eres noble caballero y que tus palabras no esconden otra verdad. Espero no equivocarme con mi decisión... acércate —hinchó su pecho mientras con ambas garras separaba las escamas a la altura de su corazón, una deslumbrante luz azul convirtió en día la penumbra de la cueva— cógelo, yo te lo entrego y, con él, te entrego nuestra memoria y leyenda. Se fiel testigo de ella y hónrala con tus decisiones.

En el momento en el que Kazuto recogió la llama del pecho del dragón este se dejó caer exhausto, su cuerpo comenzaba a convertirse en piedra.

— ¡¿Qué ocurre?! ¡¿Por qué?!

— Te dije que usar el fuego tenía un precio.

— Y te escuché, pero nunca hubiera accedido de saber que tú pagarías las consecuencias. No es justo, no por mí, encontraré otra manera, pero no mueras, por favor —lágrimas de rabia estallaron en su rostro, no era justo, si alguien debía sacrificarse era él.

— Tranquilo joven —la bestia ya casi era completamente roca, quedando tan solo el eco de una voz lejana como testigo de quien fue—, todo dragón tiene un propósito, tú eras el mío, solo tardamos mucho en encontrarnos. Sé feliz, hazla feliz y este sacrificio tendrá sentido.

Cargó con el bulto sobre su espalda hasta llegar a lo alto de la colina, donde era difícil que fueran encontrados. Desde aquel punto se podía observar toda la ciudad y el río que la cruzaba, cuando empezara la Velada de las Luciérnagas las vistas sería impresionantes.

Desató su "paquete", dejándola con cuidado sobre el suelo, todavía conservaba los ojos tapados, una mordaza para evitar que gritara y las manos atadas en la espalda. Se quedó por unos segundos observándola. Aquellos años se había hecho más mujer, sus facciones aniñadas ahora eran más maduras y sensuales pero no habían perdido su dulzura. Seguía siendo la mujer más bella que jamás hubiera visto. Tuvo la tentación de acariciar su rostro pero se contuvo, aquello seguramente la asustaría.

— Tranquila, no voy a hacerte daño —ella se sobresaltó al oír su voz ¿le habría reconocido? Lo dudaba, su voz se había vuelto más ruda y varonil estos años—. Si prometes no gritar, te quitaré la mordaza para que respires mejor —ella asintió.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Sabes que es un crimen de primer grado atentar contra una sacerdotisa de Stacia? —tenía fuerza y carácter en su voz, aquella fierecilla que recordaba seguía presente en ella, lo que le hizo sonreír.

—Lo sé pero, créeme, no voy a hacerte daño, ahora estate tranquila mientras te quito la venda de los ojos y lo entenderás todo.

Justo cuando terminó de soltar el lazo la joven se revolvió empujándole con fuerza. ¿Cómo había conseguido soltar el amarre de sus muñecas?  
se preguntó mientras ella, aprovechando la confusión, corría ladera abajo huyendo de él. Kazuto se puso de pié y sonrió, en el fondo se sentía algo orgulloso de que fuera así, valiente y luchadora, corrió tras ella.

— ¡Asuna, Asuna, espera, es peligroso! —gritaba mientras la perseguía evitando troncos y ramas en el camino.

La joven ignoraba sus advertencias solo corría y corría ladera abajo, hasta que un arroyo la obligó a hacer un alto en el camino, tenía que cruzarlo y su única opción parecía ser la rama de un viejo árbol que se extendía hasta casi la otra orilla. Remangó su vestido y comenzó a trepar por el árbol, cuando la voz de su secuestrador la hizo frenar en seco.

— Esa rama no aguantará Asuna y hace mucho frío, no me hagas tener que meterme al río a por ti como en los viejos tiempos. Al final siempre era yo quien acababa constipado.

La muchacha se mantuvo en silencio de espaldas a él, aferrada a aquel árbol que en ese momento era lo único que la mantenía erguida pues sus piernas empezaron a temblar. No podía ser cierto, él se marchó para siempre, él ya no existía. Pero la había llamado por su nombre, de hecho, cuando corría ladera abajo también lo oyó, y luego estaba aquella historia de cuando eran niños... Poco a poco fue retomando el control sobre su cuerpo, descendiendo del árbol, hasta quedar cara a cara frente a su secuestrador.

Como si hubiera sido transportada en el tiempo años atrás lo vio nuevamente de pie frente a ella, sus ojos negros tenían cierto tono acerado gracias al brillo de la luna, al igual que sus cabellos.

— Kirito –kun... —las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer las mejillas del muchacho al oír el apodo que ella siempre usaba con él, le había reconocido— ¡dios mío, eres tú de verdad!

Corrió hacia él y le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas mientras él la recogía entre sus brazos con la misma intensidad. En esos momentos en los que volvió a sentir su calor y su olor, se sintió el hombre más dichoso del reino. Antes de lo que él hubiera deseado, Asuna deshizo poco a poco su abrazo.

— Asuna, yo...

" _¡ZAS!"_

No llegó a terminar la frase, la bofetada cruzó su cara volteándola por completo. Cuando fue capaz de recuperarse del aturdimiento del golpe, los ojos de fuego de la mujer que amaba le esperaban llenos de rabia y congoja. Ahí estaban las consecuencias de sus malas y egoístas decisiones enfrentándolo.

— Te fuiste, me abandonaste... —la rabia se transformó en lágrimas.

—Lo sé.

—Te esperé por mucho tiempo. Te odié tanto por dejarme... —Kazuto sólo la miraba, dejándola desahogarse—, ellos llegaron a la granja y no estabas, tuve que defenderme y huir al bosque sola —sus lágrimas eran ya demasiado intensas, Kazuto la abrazó de nuevo contra su pecho. Aunque Asuna se resistió un poco al principio, pronto halló consuelo entre sus brazos.

— Lo siento Asuna, lo siento tanto, no tengo vidas para disculparme por dejarte allí, fue la peor decisión que he tomado jamás. Pero nunca tuve la intención de abandonarte, peleé cada día por regresar a tu lado, por convertirme en un hombre digno de ti.

—¡Baka! —le gritó aún con el rostro hundido en su pecho— tú siempre fuiste digno...

La abrazó por un tiempo más hasta que su temblor cesó y sus lágrimas se agotaron.

—Asuna, por favor, acompáñame a lo alto de la colina, tengo algo que ofrecerte para compensarte por todo el dolor de estos años.

Ella aún estaba algo aturdida, así que, sin soltar su mano, Kazuto la guió colina arriba mientras le relataba su aventura con el dragón, cómo fue la historia de ambos lo que salvó su vida y le permitió obtener el fuego mágico que esa noche la permitiría elevar su plegaria a la Diosa Stacia y hacerla realidad. Ella escuchaba atenta su relato sin perderse de su agarre. Aún no podía creer que él hubiera regresado. Todo el amor que sentía y que durante esos años se había esforzado por apaciguar, escondiéndolo en lo más hondo de su corazón para evitar que doliera, había estallado contra su pecho desde que sus miradas se cruzaron.

Cuando llegaron a la cima de la montaña la Velada de las Luciérnagas había comenzado y todo el cielo de la ciudad estaba cubierto por farolillos de luz que danzaban al ritmo de las corrientes de aire deseosos de alcanzar el cielo y a su Diosa.

—Es precioso Kirito-kun... —las luces iluminaban su rostro llenándolo de detalles que la hacían aún más hermosa.

El muchacho sacó de su bolsa uno de aquellos farolillos y, de un cofre de piedra, el fuego azul del dragón.

— Asuna... — cogió sus manos entre las suyas, sin poder evitar fijarse y acariciar con sus dedos las marcas indelebles de sus muñecas que la identificaban como una de las candidatas a sacerdotisa primera de Stacia, lamentando aquella esclava vida a la que la había avocado — hace años me pediste que me quedara a tu lado y, tonto de mi, cogí el camino contrario. Nunca debí abandonar tu esa noche, ni todas las demás, debí haberte dicho que yo también te quería cuando lo susurraste pensando que estaba dormido —los ojos de ella mostraron su sorpresa ante aquella declaración—, debí haber contado contigo, haberte escuchado y tomar una decisión juntos, pero no lo hice. No sé si podré enmendar mi error algún día y paliar el dolor que te he causado con mi egoísmo. Solo quiero que aceptes este presente, una última luciérnaga para paliar tus miedos. Una criatura maravillosa ha dado su vida porque consideró que merecías tener la oportunidad de ser feliz, por favor, tómalo.

Asuna sostuvo el farolillo de intensa luz azul entre sus manos,observando la belleza e intensidad de aquella luz azul.

—Kirito-kun, si tú pudieras pedir un deseo ¿cuál pedirías?

— Que fueras feliz, es lo único que me importa. Desearía que decidieras serlo conmigo porque verte sonreír es lo único que me importa, pero ya perdí el privilegio de ser egoísta tiempo atrás. Decidas lo que decidas, sería dichoso sabiendo que eres feliz.

Asuna le sonrió, echó un vistazo a todos los farolillos que se alzaban al vuelo y, finalmente, dijo:

— No es justo que una criatura tan maravillosa como un dragón pierda su vida por un ideal tan pequeño como mi felicidad, no soy más que cualquiera de estas personas que elevan a la Diosa sus plegarias rogando que sean escuchadas. Creo que el alma de este último ser mágico merece mucho más —se levantó y alzó el farolillo al aire mientras pedía su deseo—. ¡Deseo que toda las personas sinceras y nobles de corazón vean escuchados y cumplidos sus deseos y anhelos más profundos —se giró para mirar al Kazuto a los ojos— incluido el amor de mi vida mi Kazuto, mi Kirito! ¿Querrías ser feliz a mi lado?

El muchacho al oír aquellas palabras la abrazó con fuerza, separando tan solo su abrazo para buscar sus labios y arrancarle los besos que durante tantos años se habían negado. Se sintió flotar con ese gesto. Los labios de Asuna eran suaves y estaban ligeramente húmedos, encajando a la perfección con los suyos, buscándolos con el mismo ansia. Sintió que había sido nuevamente bendecido por la suerte y esta vez no pretendía huir, si ese era su deseo, él pasaría su vida haciéndolo realidad.

Desde lo alto, la "luciérnaga" que contenía aquel fuego celeste y vibrante observaba a los dos amantes prometer con sus besos y carias no volver a separarse.

~FIN~

Perdón por el retraso Yume, espero que disfrutes este regalito a pesar de la demora. No es la típica historia Navideña, aunque haga alusión, pero creí que te podría encajar más después de stalkearte un poco.

Espero que esto sirva para hacer una bonita amistad.

Disculpa las erratas, estoy ya que no veo del cansancio, lo revisaré en cuanto pueda.

Namasté.


End file.
